This invention relates to ladies' garments, and more particularly to such a garment that is capable of smoothing any flabbiness and wrinkles appearing on a lady's arm, which is unattractive and detracts from her appearance.
It is natural for skin flabbiness and wrinkles to develop in the upper arms and forearms of a person due to muscle aging and excess weight, which conditions in a woman is most unattractive, especially when wearing sleeveless garments. Other than surgical means, the only alternative at the present time was to hide such a physical condition by wearing long sleeve garments which is a limiting factor to a woman's wardrobe.
The present invention is able to smooth out arm flabbiness by use of a novel garment that appears so natural as to be practically unnoticeable. In addition to improved appearance, the unique garment has a tendency to firm up the skin and muscles, much like the support provided by a typical brassiere.